Atlantis
by HopeLoveKindness
Summary: A girl and a boy are the prince and princess of Atlantis before it falls.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Our story begins in the ancient city of Atlantis, the time when it is above the sea. A young girl is playing with her brother. The young girl has long, gorgeous silver hair and is wearing a blue dress with blue sandals. The boy has silver hair and is wearing a white robe with gold sandals.

"Wait up! Wait up! You know I can't run as fast as you! You got that trait, not me. Wait up!"

The young girl laughs. Her brother slows down and scoops up his sister in a hug. He sets her down and starts laughing.

"Fine! But you got the singing trait, not me. Mother loves you for that. And you got the riding trait."  
"But you got the fighting trait! I never like to fight you; you always win. But we both got the swimming trait. And mother loves both of us."

"Eh. Well, father loves you more."  
"No, he doesn't! He loves you more! Besides, you'll take his place someday. He has always loved you more."

"Not true! Come on! We're almost to the stables! Come on!"

"Oh, fine! I can't wait to see Princess!"

"You see princesses every day!"  
"You know what I mean!"  
"Just come on! We're almost there! Climb on my back! I'll take you!"

"Okay!"  
The two reach the stables and run inside. The young girl immediately runs to a magnificent female white unicorn. The unicorn is pure white with a beautiful pure white mane. It has a magnificent gold horn coming out of its mane. It has beautiful silver hooves. You can tell the girl cares about it very much, as it is very well-groomed. The boy runs to a magnificent male white unicorn, also. Though this one has a silver horn and gold hooves.

"Oh, Princess! They take such good care of you! Do you want to go on a ride? Brother, where are the riding caps?"  
The brother had been grooming the male unicorn but looked up and sighed.

"Shouldn't you groom her first?"  
"Oh! I should probably do that!"  
The girl runs to the wall and grabs a silver brush. She starts grooming the female unicorn. She finished and went back to put the brush back on the wall.

"Now, where are the riding caps, brother? Brother? Where are you?"  
The brother came in the side door holding two caps. One was gold and the other was silver.  
"The stable hands placed them outside again. Anyway, which one would you like?"  
"The gold one! You know that!"

The brother hands the sister the gold cap. The sister puts up her hair in a ponytail and slips on the hat. She clicks the clasps into place. She smiles and walks over to her unicorn.  
"Okay, Princess! You ready?"

The unicorn bends down, and the girl clambers onto her back. She looks over to see her brother on the other unicorn.

"Okay! Let's go! Hyah, Princess!"

"Come on, Maximus! Hyah!"

The brother and sister set off, gliding up towards the sky. They reach the clouds and soar through. The horses level out, and the girl throws her arms out. She starts shouting for joy while her brother laughs at her. The duo stays up in the clouds before soaring down and around the city. They land in the stables and the girl jumps off.

"That was so much fun! It never gets old!"  
"Yeah! Okay, come on, lets groom them."

"Ok! So where did you put the brushes?"  
The boy goes out the side door and comes back with the brushes. The two start grooming the horses. When they finish, they head back to their home. The two reach home and head in. Inside, they see quite a scene. Their father is ordering the soldiers while their mother is standing by his side.

"Go to the city and protect the people! I don't need protecting! I'm fine myself!"  
The soldier looks pained.

"But, sir, shouldn't we protect- "  
"NO! Protect my people! You have your orders! Now, GO!"

The soldier looks up at the woman before nodding and heading out. The woman looks sad.

"Now, George, I know you don't need protecting, but what about the children. I won't have them die!"  
"And they won't, Melyna. You underestimate them. The boy is growing stronger every day! And the girl, she's a fighter, you can tell it. Besides, if anyone wants to kill them, they'll have to go through me!"  
"Still, I worry. What if- "  
The woman stops when she sees the boy and the girl.

"Charlie! Ginny! You're back!"  
The girl, Ginny, runs to her mother and hugs her.

"Hello, mother! Father, what were you talking about? What's happening? Why do we need protecting?"

"Nothing, my sweet girl. Anyway, nothing I can't handle."  
The mother smiles.

"Yes, sweetie. Go to your room! Change; get cleaned up. Supper will be in 30 minutes."  
The girl nods and runs off. The boy, Charlie, glances at his father before leaving the room. His sister is waiting in the hallway.

"What was that about? What was Father talking about?"

"I don't know, sis. Anyway, cheer up! We'll go swimming after supper."  
"Yay! Okay, see you in 30 minutes!"

"See you!"  
The girl smiles and heads to her room. Inside, her maids are waiting for her.

"Miss! You look terrible! Come on, let's get you cleaned up!"  
"Thanks, Marietta!"

"Anything, miss. Luna, Molly, come on! Come help me."  
The three maids usher Ginny into the bathroom. They clean her and put a gorgeous white dress on her. They pin up her hair in an updo and send her downstairs. On the way, Ginny meets Charlie.

"Hey, Charlie! So, when are we going swimming?"  
"After supper, sis. Now, c'mon! Let's go eat!"

The two head to the dining room. Inside they greet their mother and father. The family eats supper and then the brother and sister head to their rooms to get ready. They meet each other at the entrance room.  
"Okay. C'mon, sis! Let's go! Climb on my back."

The sister crawls onto the brother's back. Then the brother sets off running. They reach the docks and the sister slips off the brother's back.

"Wooooh! C'mon, Charlie, can we do that again?"

"After swimming, sis. Now, c'mon! Race you to our favorite place!"  
The brother takes off running and dives into the water.

"No fair! Charlie! You got a head start!"  
The sister runs and dives into the water. In it, she sees Charlie waiting.

"Took you along enough."

"Well you could have waited."

"I did! Anyway, c'mon!"  
The two swim gracefully through the water. The sister flits around, petting every single fish she sees.

"C'mon, sis. I don't think all the fish need a hello. We won't have time to go to the spot!"  
"Coming! Sorry, they're just so cute."  
"You see them every time we come in here. How are they still cute?"  
The girl laughs with her brother and the two start swimming faster. They reach a big cave. Inside are many seashells. The girl laughs and flits around.

"Remember, brother, we're looking for the big blue one with pink stripes!"  
"I know, sis. Where did you put it last time?"  
"I don't know!"  
The brother swims to the right side, while the girl swims to the left. They search for quite a while before the girl holds up a blue seashell with pink stripes triumphantly.

"Found it! Can I put it in this time?"  
"Fine, but where did you find it? I looked all over!"  
"Ummm…I think it was in the middle. I don't know; I just found it! Now c'mon! I wanna go!"  
"Fine, I'm coming!"  
The boy and girl swim out of the cave.

"Okay, left at the turtle statue, right at the corral, get to the seaweed. Got that, sis?"  
"You know I do! We do the same thing every time! Oh! There's the turtle statue!"  
The two swim past a rock formation that looks like a big turtle and turn left. They keep swimming until they see the corral. They turn right and eventually reach the seaweed.

"Okay, sis! Into the seaweed. Remember, let me lead and look for the markings!"

"I know! Wait, so the markings are blue, right?"  
Yep! Now let me in front."  
The sister moves away and lets the brother in front. The two swim forward into the seaweed. They keep swimming until they reach a piece of seaweed tied with a blue sash.

"Ok, brother! Turn right!"  
"What are the directions again?"  
"Right, Right, Left, Right, Spin 180* at the red sash and it should be right in front of us."  
"Got it!"

The siblings keep swimming. When they meet another seaweed tied with blue, they turn right. They keep swimming and following the instructions Ginny gives until they reach a piece of seaweed tied with a red sash. They turn 180* and find themselves face-to-face with a large cave. They swim inside and stop. The cave is very large and has a circle of stones in the middle of it. In the middle of the stones, there is an indentation.

"Okay, sis, the seashell."  
"I know! I've done it multiple times!"  
The girl swims to the circle of stones and places the seashell in the indent. It fits perfectly. The girl spins the seashell on the indent and the back of the cave opens. The two swim inside and flip a lever, which close the cave back behind them. The water drains away. Inside is a huge cavern. It has many torches and 5 rooms. It is circular and has a low ceiling.

"That never gets old!"

The brother smiles at her before walking to the side wall. He takes a torch and lights it. He uses it to light the rest of the torches. He blows out the torch and comes back to his sister.

"Okay, which room has the decorations?"  
"All of them, silly!"

"Well then, which theme?"  
"Ummmmm… ocean!"

"We are in the ocean!"

"You know what I mean! Anyway, it's that one!  
She points to the first room on the left. The room is also circular and is filled with boxes. They walk inside and pick up some boxes. They walk out and the sister starts unloading while the brother goes back to grab more boxes. When all the boxes are out, the boy starts helping his sister empty the boxes. The two pull out miniature tables, chairs, mirrors, beds, ice boxes, trees, forts, blankets, pillows, and so much more. Lastly, the girl pulls out a wand from a tiny chest.

"Okay, sis. You know the words?"  
"Of course I do! I made the song!"  
"Well then do it!"  
"Fine!"  
The girl starts singing. She has an amazing voice, rich and loud. The words are strange, as if in another language. The girl finishes the song and the furniture enlarges. The girl then waves her wand and the walls are painted to look like the ocean. Then, the girl flicks her wand and the furniture flies around. Some couches, rugs, and chairs fly to a side of the room. A fireplace follows them and instantly lights up with fire in it. Then, several chairs, a table, a chest and an ice box fly to another side of the room. A tablecloth follows them and covers the table. After that, several chairs, footrests, and bookshelves fly to another side of the room. After that, a bed, end tables, and a wardrobe fly to another side of the room. Another bed, some more end tables, and another wardrobe fly to another side of the room. Then, several blankets fly to every place. The girl then flicks her wand and the torches on the walls glow with a cherry light. The boy and girl look around, and the boy nods.

"Nice job, sis. I like it."  
"That was so much fun! Wait, don't go anywhere!"  
The girl waves her wand and the boy is dressed in a white robe with gold sandals. The girl waves her wand one last time, and she is dressed in a gorgeous gold dress with white sandals.

"Done!"

"Nice, but I wouldn't have worn these sandals."

"You get what you get, and you don't throw a fit!"

"Ha, ha, ha. You're so funny."

"Oh, be quiet! Now, c'mon! I'm hungry!"

"Fine! What's in the icebox? Hopefully something good!"

"Hmmmmmm… oh! Strawberries Yum!"

"Is there anything actually good?!"

"Ha ha ha. This is good! It's mostly berries and… oh! There's turkey!"

"I'll look in the chest. Yes! Bread!"

The two eat and eventually wander over to the reading area. The girl picks up a book and sits down, reading it. The boy skims the shelves.

"Hmmmmmm… History of Atlantis, Pets: What to Get, How to: Swim, How to: Dance, History of Leaders: Atlantis, History of Pets. Sis, what are you reading?

"Princesses: A Guide to All You Need to Know to be Fabulous."

"Of course you are. I'll just read History of Leaders: Atlantis."

The two read for a while before eventually making their way back to the entrance. The girl holds her wand up, flicks it, and everything returns to the boxes, and the boxes themselves fly back into the storage room. The stone closes over the storage room. She flicks her wand and their original clothes return. The girl places the wand back into a secret compartment and closes it. The boy looks at her, nods, and pulls the lever. Water floods into the cavern. The boy and girl swim out to the cave and picks up the seashell. The cavern closes behind them and the two swim out. They swim up to the surface and jump onto land. They go back to their house and run inside. The boy motions to a painting, where the girl touches it and it swings around. The two go inside the secret passageway and run up the stairs inside. The stairs lead to two more paintings. The girl goes to the one of her and the boy walks to the one of him.

"See ya tomorrow, sis."

"Good night!"

The two walk through their paintings and immediately are back in their rooms. The girl runs to her bed, jumps in, and immediately falls asleep. The boy walks to his bed, pulls back the covers, crawls in, pulls on the covers and falls asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The boy and girl wake up and head downstairs. Down there, they meet their mother and father. Their father is talking to a guard and their mother is standing wearily by his side.

"But, sir, the General told us to- "

"I don't care what the General said! I told you to go protect my people!"

The soldier looks pained. He starts to speak, but the man waves at him to go. The soldier bows and hurriedly goes out of the room. The man sighs and rubs his forehead. The woman puts her arm on his shoulder.

"George, are you sure some shouldn't stay here. It will end the argument and make me feel better."

The man looks up at the woman.  
"No, Melyna, I'm sure. I don't care what the General says; the soldiers need to protect the people."

"But aren't we people?! Don't we need to be protected?!"

The woman starts crying, and the man puts his arm around her. The man then looks up and sees the boy and the girl.

"Melyna, the children."

The woman looks up and forces on a smile.

"Hello children! Breakfast, then!"  
The boy and girl glance at each other and head out of the room. They go to the dining room, where there are loads of dishes. There are apples, pears, papayas, pineapples, grapefruit, peaches, kiwi, watermelon, grapes, oranges, pomegranate, strawberries, raspberries, blueberries, tangerines, and mangoes. There are almonds, pecans, cashews, pistachios, coconuts, and sunflower seeds. There are parfaits, smoothies, cupcakes, French toast, banana pudding, oatmeal, pancakes, waffles, and muffins. The girl runs up to the table and gasps with delight.

"Yum! Why is there so much?"  
"IT is your birthday, my daughter. Did you forget?"

"It's my birthday?! I forgot!"

The father laughs. His laughter sends the girl and boy into peals of laughter. The mother smiles, but there is still sadness in her eyes. The girl starts piling food on her plate.

"Woah, slow down, sis! You're gonna get a stomach ache!"  
"But it's my- "  
She swallows.

"But it's my birthday!"

The boy laughs. He goes to the table and starts putting food on his plate. He then starts eating. Their mother and father join them. They finish breakfast and the father pushes back from the table and stands up. He turns to his daughter.

"Now, my daughter, run upstairs. Your maids have made you a new dress."

"Yay! Be right back!"

The girl runs upstairs. Inside, her maids are circling a dress, pinning up tulle.

"Hey Marietta! Hey Luna! Hey Molly! Is that my new dress?"  
Marietta turns around.

"Yes, miss. Would you like to try it on?"  
"Yes, yes, yes!"  
The girl runs to her dressing corner. She steps up onto her changing table. The dress has a white bodice with lace embroidered on it. The bottom is made of light blue tulle and drapes on the ground. Next to the dress, are some gorgeous blue forget-me-nots. The maids come up, holding a petticoat.

"No! Not a petticoat! I refuse!"

"But, miss, you mu- "

"No! I command you! No!"

"Very well, miss. But you'll have to answer to your father, not us. So, it's a win-win!"

Marietta smiled. The girl looked at her, frowned, and then started laughing. Once she calmed down, she looked at her at her maids again.

"Oh, shut up! Now, put on the dress!"

The maids pull the dress over her and stand back. All three of them gasp. The girl looks beautiful, mature even. She has truly come of age. The maids help her down and braid her up in a crown braid updo. They braid blue forget-me-not through it and help her over to the vanity table. The girl smiles.

"No foundation, please. Just eyeshadow, blush, and lipstick."

"Yes, miss."

The maids put makeup on the girl. The makeup is gorgeous. The made put no eyeliner on her, but put a gorgeous sea blue eyeshadow with a little bit of mascara. They put some rosy red lipstick on her and a peachy blush. The girl looks at herself and smiles. She hugs her maids and walks out of the room. Her brother is outside, waiting for her. Her brother turns around and smiles.

"You look pretty, sis. Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, brother. Where are mum and dad?"

"I don't know. Probably in the carriage. We should get there too."

The girl wraps her arm around her brothers arm and the two walk down the stairs. The girl leans into the boy, smiling. At the bottom of the stairs, there is a guard. He bows to the two and then clears his throat.

"Your highnesses, the king and queen are waiting in the carriage."

"Thank you."

The boy nods to the guard. The two walk to the throne room, and take a right. They walk down to the stables, where the royal carriage is waiting for them. Their mother and father are waiting inside.

"Up you go, sis."

The girl nods and grasps her brothers arm and steps up into the carriage. Her brother climbs in after her. The queen smiles and turns to her daughter.

"Ginny, you have finally come of age. George, you wanted to speak to her?"

"Err- yes. My… daughter, now that you have come of age. Err- perhaps you should, Melyna."

"Fine. Ginny, darling, now that you are of age, the Royal Law requires you to start looking for mates."

"What?! Mother, why?!"  
"It is the law, my beloved daughter."

The girl turns very red in the face and turns to her brother.

"Did you have to, brother?"

"I- I was a different case, sis."

"You mean there were no good princesses around for you to marry. Not that there are any good princesses."

"Sis… I'm sorry. I will marry one day, but- never mind."

The girl looks at her brother curiously. Then she looks back to her mom and dad, and frowns.

"So- who is this…. person I have to marry?"

The queen looks troubled.

"We don't know yet, my dear. We thought we did, but he is now promised to someone else."

"So, when will I know?"

"Well, now that we don't know who it is, you are to be courted."

"What?! Courted?! By who?!"  
"By all the eligible men in the land, my dear. And please don't shout. It is unladylike."

"You mean common men, princes, anyone?"

The queen looks shocked.

"My dear, not just anyone can court the princess! No, no. It will mainly be princes, with a few common men thrown in to please the villagers."

The girl looks puzzled, then mad.

"You think this is a game, don't you! Just a game, to please the townsfolk and the other kingdoms. No! I won't have it! There will be no courting of me! If any man wants me, I shall go to his kingdom, see his people, see his servants, see his lifestyle, see what he's really like. I will not have you choosing for me. No! This will be my decision, and mine alone!"

The mother and father looked shocked. The mother shakes her head and looks at her daughter, almost pityingly.

"My daughter, that is not how it is done. We shall pick the suiters, and we shall pick the winner. You have no say, at all. I'm sorry, truly I am. But it is the law."

"You're sorry, are you. Well, you don't look too sorry. No, mother, I shall be the decider. If you do not like that, then I shall run away. I shall have a say, at all costs."

The brother looks at the girl, then at his parents.

"Well, mom, dad, it is her marriage. She should have a say. You're letting me in mine."

The queen looks at him.

"My son, you know you are different. You are to be king one day, while she is only a princess. You have to have a say, because your wife, your queen, will rule beside you."

"Mum, I don't want her to feel left out. Isn't she just as good as me? She should have a say as well."

The girl looks at her brother, startled. Suddenly, she throws her arms around him and whispers a thank you in his ear. The boy turns to her and nods before turning back to his parents. His parents exchange a glance and the mother lets out a sigh.

"Very well, my daughter. But we shall pick the suitors. You may pick the contest, go to their kingdom, anything. But we pick the suitors."


End file.
